Mutants Genetic Gladiators Wiki:Basic Stats
This page explains the basic stats in Mutants: Genetic Gladiators every kind of mutants has. Type A mutants may have one or two types of the following six possible types # Zoomorph # Saber # Mythic # Necro # Galactic # Cyber If the mutant has only one type, this one is the primary while otherwise the first (or "left") type is the primary type. Its primary type defines from which opponent type this mutant will get what damage modificator. Looking at the types at the beginning and thinking of it as a circle (Cyber follows Zoomorph) the following applies: One type will do 50% more damage to its next type. The same type will do 25% more damage to the one after the next. Example: Saber does +25% damage to Necro and +50% damage to Mythic. The same is true the other way around: A type which attacks a type prior of its type in the list will only cause half the damage (-50%). To this prior type -25%. Example: Saber will do 50% less damage to Zoomorph and -25% to Cyber. Note: A mutant taking damage will get the final damage determined by its primary type and the type of attack the opponent does. Example: You have got a Necro-Cyber mutant and use its secondary (Cyber) attack against a Saber-Cyber type mutant. As this opponent is primary Saber and you are attacking it with a Cyber attack, you will do an additional 25% damage. Speed The speed of a mutant determines * when it will first attack * how often it will attack Usually faster mutants are weaker and do less damage. If you would like to know how much damage a mutant do compared to another, you may multiply speed with its maximum damage. That way if a creature is double as fast as another, its overall damage is double. Life / Health Each mutant has a baseline healthpool which determines how much damage a mutant can take before it is removed from the current fight. Mutants cannot die permanently. They can be healed about anytime outside a fight but currently there are no means of healing a mutant inside a ongoing fight. Along with Damage, Healthpool increases at Health is set to 100% at a Level Up of a mutant. Attacks Every mutant has two attacks: Primary Attack With exception of the Robot, all mutants do have a signle target attack as primary attack. This attack is available right from the start and is upgraded as soon as the mutant reaches level 10. In any case, primary attack does always reflect the mutants primary gene type (e.g. Cyber for Robot). Secondary attack Once a mutant reaches level 5, it gains a secondary attack. Basic mutants as the Warrior, Robot], Beast, Alien and Demon do have a neutral attack as secondary attack. These neutral attacks do not have any penalty or bonus against another creature. All other mutants do have their secondary attack corresponding to their second gene type. If a mutant has two gene types of the same type, the secondary attack is usually a multi target attack. That means this attack inflicts damage to all available opponents. Damage shown for such attacks is damage per opponent. The Robot is a exception here, it has a multi target attack as primary attack. Category:Tips